Freak Girl!
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: There's a new girl at school who is different from her family & has her eye on someone. sorry the summary sucks. rr
1. Chapter 1

__

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you're reading my fan fiction Then She Came Along right now, too. Don't freak out. I usually work on five or six stories at once so I'm going to work on this one and my other one at the same time.

Sixteen-year-old Rebekah Baxter turned and looked out the window of the family car. Her brothers, Ezekiel and Jason, were fighting beside her. Seventeen-year-old Ezekiel was trying to read his _Current Science_ magazine and ten-year-old Jason was wanting to play travel chess with him.

"Please, Ezekiel," Jason said.

"No, Jason!" Ezekiel snapped. "Shut up and leave me alone I'm trying to read."

There was a reason that Rebekah didn't fit in with the rest of her brothers. Or the rest of her genius family. Rebekah had been adopted by the Baxter's after child service's found her eating out of trashcans and sleeping in dumpsters when she was six-and-a-half. "Rebekah" wasn't really her name. Her real name was Marcella Anne-Louise Jalessa Rain Williams. But everyone called her "Rebekah" for some strangely odd reason!

"Boys, settle down," Professor Matthew Baxter said. "We're almost to our new house."

"Yeah!" Jason said. Jason turned around in his seat and picked up the small aquarium where his pet scorpion, Scorpio, was kept. "Did you hear that, Scorpio? We're almost to our new house!"

"Put that ugly thing back, Jason," Dr. Corrine Baxter said. She dreaded scorpions and anything else that crawled around.

Jason looked at Rebekah. "Can't it's too late to take, Bekah back," he said.

"Jason!" Dr. Baxter exclaimed, as Rebekah punched him in the arm. Pain shot through his arm due to the large ruby ring that Rebekah never took off. "Rebekah!"

Rebekah glared daggers into the back of her mother's head and back to Jason. Jason shut his mouth and looked down at Scorpio.

"Look, guys," Professor Baxter said, pointing. "There's your new school. Degrassi Community School."

Rebekah looked out and rolled her eyes. "Whoop-dee-doo," she said, while the boys stared at it like it was the most amazing thing that they had ever seen.

Professor Baxter rounded the corner to a large house with a FOR SALE sign out in the front yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige Michalchuk and Hazel Aden ran into the hospital, followed by their boyfriends, Spinner Mason and Jimmy Brooks. Paige ran up to the receptionist out of breath. "Terri McGreggor?" she asked.

"Yes," the blond receptionist said. She told them Terri's room number and they took off to the elevator. As soon as the doors had shut did any of them stop to take a breath.

"I couldn't believe it when Terri's dad called and told me that she was awake," Paige said, sighing.

"I couldn't believe it when you called me," Hazel said. "I think I scared my mom when I screamed 'YES'!"

Spinner and Jimmy just smiled. They had all felt guilty about what had happened to Terri when her stupid boyfriend, Rick went psycho and beat her so badly that he nearly killed her!

The elevator opened up and they walked out and went to Terri's room. Terri was sitting up in bed. She didn't look as badly beaten up as she did the night that Paige and Spinner had found her _(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have not seen the episode I'm just going by what's happening on Degrassi's official website and other websites)_.

"Hey," Paige said, smiling.

"Hi, guys," Terri replied. Terri's dad had told them that there might be a slight memory loss but she seemed to recognize her friends.

"What's up?" Hazel asked.

"Me," Terri said, smiling proudly.

"Yeah," Hazel and Paige said, smiling.

Hazel and Paige walked over and hugged her. "We're so glad that you're awake, hon," Paige replied, looking at Terri, tears were starting to roll down her cheek and she was thankful that she wore waterproof makeup.

"So am I," Terri replied. She looked past them at the guys. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hey, Terri," the guys said.

She smiled widely at them. "Come in here at least," she said. "Don't stand out in the hall."

Spinner and Jimmy walked into the room and Spinner sat down on the bed. He was spacing out. "What's up?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I'm really sorry, Terr," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For letting that _jerk_ beat you up and not do anything about it," he replied, he was angry now. He gripped the chain that hung from his jeans and Terri reached out and touched his hand, Paige put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Spin," she replied. "Or yours Paige. It's mine. I should've opened my eyes and seen Rick for who he really was."

Spinner looked at her. "I still feel like it's my fault."

She shook her head. "It's not."

Spinner gripped her hand and Jimmy walked over and looked at Terri. "Do you want us to beat him up for you?" he asked. "Do what he did to you?"

She shook her head. "Don't get into a fight over me," she said.

They nodded. Even though they wanted to go hunt that S.O.B. down and beat the hell out of him, they listened to Terri. They didn't want to do anything that might hurt Terri.

"How long are you going to be stuck in here?" Hazel asked.

"A little bit longer," she said. "I have to go through physical therapy to get better to walk."

"Walk?" Spinner asked.

She nodded. "I can't really move my legs or anything like that."

They nodded and then a nurse walked in. "Time for blood work," the nurse said.

"Oh joy," Terri replied. "The vampire's back."

"Well, we'll leave," Paige said. She leaned down and hugged Terri and then Hazel hugged her. The boys just smiled at her and then they took off.

Terri smiled. They were the first ones to visit her besides her dad and they were freaking out. The nurse drew her blood and gave her a pain killer which knocked her out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rebekah, get dressed," Dr. Baxter said, pulling Rebekah out of her dream.

"It's Marcella Anne-Louise—" she started.

"Jalessa Rain Williams," Dr. Baxter finished. She had heard enough of that over the years she had the entire name memorized. "Whatever, just get up and get ready for your first day of school."

Dr. Baxter left and Rebekah sat up in bed and threw her blankets off and put her feet on the floor. She walked over to her closet and opened the door and stared at her reflection, she was pretty tall at 5'7", she was fat and ugly, had stringy brown hair which she hadn't brushed yet, and plain boring brown eyes. She turned to her closet and pulled out some black clothes and pulled them on. She looked at herself now. She felt different when she was in her black jeans, black long sleeved t-shirt, black nails, red lipstick, and black eyeliner. She felt beautiful. She fixed her shoulder length hair with braids and crimps and pulled it back, twisted with a pencil. "Perfect," she whispered.

*****slips into Rebekah's daydream***** 

"Marcella, you look beautiful," a familiar voice said behind her.

Marcella looked up at her reflection where she was now wearing a long black flowing dress and her hair was straight down to her waist, long, sleek, and black with flame red tips, large bracelet sized hoop earrings, and enough silver on her neck and fingers than royalty. She looked past herself and stared at her beloved Raul.

"Thank you, Raul," she said, blushing.

Raul walked up to her, he was dressed in black pants, and a white shirt with gold trimming on the sleeves and shoulders, his white gloves brushed against her skin. "You always looks beautiful, Marcella," he whispered.

"And you are always handsome," she said, touching his face. "My Prince Charming."

"I'm not a Prince Charming," he corrected her. "We're not in a fairy tale."'

"You are my Prince Charming," she said. "Don't argue with me."

"Yes, Marcella." He leaned in and went to kiss her. His breath was on her lips when…

*****slips back to reality*****

"REBEKAH!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "HURRY UP OR I'M GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"Fine," Rebekah said. She was pissed off at Zeke for not letting her finish her daydream. She wanted to be with Raul, her love that she had to leave, when she came here. She turned and walked out of the room and out to Ezekiel's car.


	4. Chapter 4

"How's Terri?" Craig asked, coming up to Jimmy and Spinner with Marco on their way to school.

"She's awake," Jimmy said. Spinner had remained quiet the entire ride after seeing Terri.

"That's great!" Craig said. "When is she coming back to school?"

Spinner shrugged.

"What's up with Spinner?" Marco asked.

"You know," Jimmy said. "He blames himself for what Rick did to Terri."

Spinner nodded.

"Dude, it wasn't your fault," Craig said.

"That's what Terri said," Spinner finally spoke. It was strange hearing his voice for the first time in days. All he could hear were his thoughts of _You should've protected Terri_ and _You shouldn't have let Rick in the car in the first place_.

"Well, she's right," Marco said.

They finally arrived at school. Paige ran over to Spinner and Jimmy to Hazel. Craig and Marco looked at each other. Craig wished that he hadn't ticked Ashley and Manny off at him. Then maybe someone would run over to him like his other two friends had. Marco looked up and saw Paige's brother, Dylan. "Uh, Craig, I'll be right back," he said.

"Fine, go ahead," Craig joked. "Abandon me here with the make-out kings and queens."

Marco smiled and turned and walked over to him. Craig walked over to the school and leaned against the building with one hand in his pocket and his backpack over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebekah stared out the window and watched her new neighborhood go past her.

*****Rebekah's fantasy world*****

Marcella pulled away before Raul's lips touched hers. She turned to the window overlooking the garden full of every flower that had ever existed.

"Marcella?" he asked.

"Raul, we can't keep doing this," she said.

"Doing what?"

She turned toward him, a lock of hair falling in her face. "We can't keep up with the love that we have for each other," she said.

"Why not?" Raul asked.

"Because I'm leaving," Marcella replied.

"Leaving?" he asked. "Where?"

"They wouldn't tell me," she said. "Just that I was leaving."

*****Back to reality*****

"Rebekah," Ezekiel snapped. "We're here."

Rebekah turned and glared at her brother for waking her up, but when she looked past him she saw a boy leaning against the school, dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt, with his backpack slung over one shoulder. Was it…no, it couldn't have been Raul.


	6. Chapter 6

Craig, like everybody else, watched as the door of the Jaguar opened up and a boy probably a Grade 12 climbed out and then a girl about his age got out of the car. He watched the girl and smiled.

The girl was looking around like all the new students hoping for someone to come and talk to her, but then again she looked like she was in some world of her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebekah looked at the boy, it couldn't be Raul. Raul was far away and the boy didn't dress like Raul. But he looked at her the same way Raul did. She felt her face grow hot and she turned away from his gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Craig didn't actually get to talk to the girl until Mrs. Kwan's class when she walked in and handed Kwan a slip. Mrs. Kwan introduced her as "Rebekah Baxter", Rebekah winced at her name. She wanted to correct her by saying her name was "Marcella Anne-Louise Jalessa Rain Williams", but she saw Craig and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Rebekah, why don't you go take a seat back there next to Craig," she said.

Rebekah looked at her questionably. There were only several students that she recognized from her other classes. Paige Michalchuk, Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brooks, Hazel Aden, Marco del Rossi, and Ellie Nash. Ellie was the only one who actually had turned around and talked to her in Mr. Simpson's class.

Rebekah turned to Ellie who pointed to the empty seat behind her where Craig was sitting. Rebekah felt a hard lump in her throat. She walked over and sat down next to Craig, who turned and smiled at her. "Hi," he whispered.

*****Rebekah's fantasy world*****

"Alright," Raul said, clearing his throat. "Just promise me something, Marcella."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Never stop loving me."

"That is the last thing on my mind."

Raul stepped toward her and put on of his caressing arms around her waist and with one hand lifted her chin and leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

*****back to reality*****

Rebekah looked over as Craig handed her a copy of Romeo and Juliet, open to where the rest of the class was reading.

"Thanks," she mouthed, her throat was still dry so no sound came out.

"No problem." He shook his head and turned back to reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Terri sat up in her hospital bed. All she could think about was school, there was a whole that she needed to catch up on.

A female doctor and a boy a little older than Terri, walked in. "Hi," the doctor said smiling. "I'm Dr. Corrine Baxter, and this is my son, Ezekiel, he's a co-op."

Ezekiel smiled one of those white, straight tooth smiles that all the guys in boy bands seemed to have. "Hey," he replied. Terri smiled back.

"He's going to help you with your physical therapy," Dr. Baxter explained.

"Oh," Terri replied. She wasn't too big on the idea of a guy—a teenage guy—helping her to get better after another teenage guy had done this to her. But Ezekiel seemed…different than Rick.

"Ok, I'm going to take your blood pressure and pulse," Dr. Baxter told her. "And then Ezekiel is going to take you to the gym we have here where he'll help you with some exercises."

Terri nodded as Dr. Baxter put the blood pressure cuff around her arm and she looked at Ezekiel who just grinned at her and got her wheelchair ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So," Ezekiel said, as he pushed Terri down the hallway. "What brings a pretty girl like you to a horrible place like this?"

Terri blushed and reached up and touched her face, she pulled her baby blue terrycloth bathrobe tighter around her. "Boyfriend," she muttered.

"What?" Ezekiel asked.

Terri told him what had happened and Ezekiel listened. "Give me his address and I'll go after him for you," he replied.

She smiled. "Thanks, but I guess my friends already did that."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

He wheeled Terri into the gym and helped her through some of the exercises and talked to her at the same time.

"Where do you go to school?" he asked.

"Degrassi," she said.

"So do I," he replied. "I started today actually. So did my kid sister."

"Oh," she said. "What is she like?"

"She's kind of messed up," he replied, tapping the side of his head. "If you know what I mean."

Terri shook her head. "No," she said. "I don't."

"She's not my biological sister. She's adopted. Her name's Rebekah. She thinks that her name is 'Marcella Anne-Louise Jalessa Rain Williams' and she thinks there is some guy named 'Raul'."

"Oh."

"Sorry, I'm rambling about my sister," he said. "Tell me about you."

Terri opened up and told him just the basics about herself. "I had a modeling job, too," she said.

"Really?" he asked. Ezekiel looked at her and squinted. "Oh, yeah. I recognize you now." He put her foot down and jumped. "Oh my God…I'm in the midst of a celebrity." He looked around at the other people looking at him like he needed to be in the psychiatric ward instead.

Terri felt embarrassed that she had said anything now. Ezekiel looked at her. "Sorry, I'm embarrassing you aren't I?" he asked.

"Just a little she confessed."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok," she said. "It's cool that you have so much…energy."

"Yeah," he said. "Considering I'm in the most depressing place in the world."

Terri smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

They finished up the exercises and then he took her back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebekah walked home after school. "Rebekah!" a voice shouted behind her. She flinched and turned and saw Craig running over to her.

*****Rebekah's dream world*****

Marcella pushed away from the loving kiss she was sharing with Raul. "I need to go," she said.

"They'll understand Marcella," he said, touching her hand. "I want to spend every last second with you."

Marcella looked affectionately into his hazel eyes. "I can't. I have to go."

He finally nodded. "Remember your promise," he said.

Marcella picked up her cloak and threw it on and tied it around her shoulders. "I will," she said. "I will always love you. I'll love no one else but you."

He flashed her a smile as she turned and left.

*****back to reality*****

"Rebekah, are you ok?" Craig asked.

"Don't call me Rebekah," she snapped.

"Um, what do you want me to call you?"

"Rebekah is just the name my adopted parents gave me," she said. "My real name is Marcella Anne-Louise Jalessa Rain Williams."

"Right," he said. "Well, you left your book in the classroom…Marcella." He handed her Romeo and Juliet and she took it from him.

"Thanks," she said. "Craig, is it?" She wanted so bad to call him "Raul", but she knew she couldn't. He wasn't Raul. He was a whole other person.

"Yeah," he said. "Um, could I walk you home?"

"Um," she replied. She thought for a little while. She wasn't breaking her promise to Raul. "Sure."

He smiled and walked her home. Neither one saying anything. Craig looked at her. She hadn't heard the stories of him and his thing with Ashley and Manny and if she did she didn't let on.

There was just something about her that he saw that no one else did. There was another part of her that she wanted to get to know. But he was afraid that he might lose her, too.


	9. Chapter 9

"How was school today?" Joey asked, walking in with Angela. Craig was lying on the couch with his arm thrown over his face. He couldn't stop thinking about Rebekah-or Marcella or whatever the hell her name was.

"Fine," he said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Joey waited until Angela was upstairs in her room when he walked over and leaned over Craig. "It was bad wasn't it?"

"It was ok, Joey," he replied. "But there's this new girl—"

"Don't get involved you don't have the best history with girls."

"Ha! You should talk," he said. "Caitlin told me about your past with girls."

"Really?" Joey asked. "I need to have a talk with _her_."

Craig smiled, but went on, "But, her forms say her name is Rebekah Baxter but she tells me her name is Marcella something, something, Rain Williams. Or something like that, I don't know, it was pretty long. And she's always staring off into space."

"Sounds kind of freaky to me," Joey said.

"Yeah," he said. "She kind of is. But…I don't know. I think I like her."

"You've only known her a day, Craig."

"Yeah. So?" he asked. "I have a feeling that there is something there and I want to get to know her."

"Well, just talk to her," Joey said.

"I will," he replied. "I wish I got her number."

Joey laughed. "You need her real name first."

Craig shrugged. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

"I'm always right!"

"Whatever you say, Daddy!" Angela yelled from upstairs.

Joey looked at Craig. "Hey, she said it not me," Craig replied, throwing his hands up. "I'm innocent."

"Until proven guilty," Angela added walking into the kitchen.

Joey laughed. Craig got down and looked at his sister. "Ang, it's only funny when you're making fun of your dad…not me."

"Sorry," she said. "I thought it was funny."

"Well, it's not."

Craig mussed up his sister's hair and then went upstairs to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

Rebekah fell on her bed and closed her eyes as soon as she walked into the house and slammed her door shut.

*****Rebekah's fantasy world*****

Marcella sat on her window seat and looked out the window. Her long dress down around her ankles. The rain fell on the window and her heart ached for Raul.

Being without Raul left her world in black and white. No colors. They had left when she had to leave him. Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Marcella walked over to her large canopy bed and fell down on top of the covers, feeling the satin and velvet of the sheet and pillow cases and the sweet scent of morning glories.

Marcella let the tears flow down her cheeks.

*****back to reality*****

Ezekiel pounded on the door. "Rebekah, what do you want on your pizza?" he asked.

"Whatever!" she exclaimed.

"Pepperoni fine?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok!"

Rebekah pulled her pillow up under her chin and curled up into a ball. She sighed. She turned her thoughts to Raul…or Craig?


	11. Chapter 11

Craig's hazel eyes darted around the schoolyard looking for Rebekah—or whatever the hell her name was—but he couldn't see her anywhere?

"Who are you looking for?" Marco asked, walking over, standing against the wall next to him.

"That new girl," Craig said.

"Yeah, uh, Rebekah Baxter, right?"

"Yeah. She told me some other name, though."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. Marcella something," he looked up and saw her. "Here she comes, I'm sure she can tell you."

They looked up and saw Rebekah walking over. She smiled at Craig and blushed. He reminded her so much of Raul, sweet and pretty much like Cinderella's Prince Charming. Everything a girl could hope for in a guy.

"Hey," Craig said, smiling.

"Hi," Rebekah replied.

Marco smiled a greeting of his own. "Hey, Rebekah," he said.

"Actually it's Marcella," she corrected him, "Marcella Anne-Louise Jalessa Rain Williams." _(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gets kind of annoying, doesn't it? I just like writing out the long name. Hehe.)_

Marco raised his eyebrows. His eyes were hidden behind his blue sunglasses but they darted over to Dylan as he got out of his car.

"I, um," Marco started.

"Go on," Craig told him.

Marco turned and ran over to Dylan and they started talking.

Rebekah turned and looked back at Craig, who turned and smiled at her. She winced as her memories with Raul started to fade. "What?" he asked, his face full of concern.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"Alright," he said. "So what's up with you…Marcella?"

The name "Marcella" sounded weird when he said it. He always hesitated before saying it. "Not much," she said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. "You came over here all…happy and now you're weirding out on me."

"I said I was fine," she snapped.

He jumped back and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah apologized. "I'm just having one of those mornings when I wished I stayed in bed."

Craig nodded. "I have those mornings all the time. But, you know, you have to force yourself out of bed. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you," he said. He smiled that smile, the same one that Raul use to flash her before he left.

She smiled and blushed. "Yeah, I guess."

The bell rang and Craig looked at her. "Ready to go in, Marcella?"

Rebekah winced again. This boy was definitely not Raul. It sounded like Craig was learning a foreign language when he said her name.

"Could you just call me 'Rebekah'?" she asked. "Like everyone else."

He nodded. "Sure," he said. He paused. "Just do one thing for me."

"Sure."

"Would you _please_ quit messing with my head?" he asked.

She giggled and nodded. "Sure, whatever you want."

Absent-mindedly he reached over and picked up her hand and they walked into the school.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello, Beautiful!" Ezekiel exclaimed when he walked into Terri's room.

Terri looked up at him and then turned away, blushing.

"Sorry for embarrassing you like that," he said, blushing himself.

"No problem," she replied. She looked down at her hospital gown. "If I knew you were coming I would have changed into a ball gown or something?" She smiled at her joke.

He smiled. "You're just like my sister," he said. "She used to talk like she was writing a romance novel."

Terri grinned and looked down at one of the romance novels that Paige had brought her. "I'm not writing one, but I'm reading one."

He grinned. "Is that one, one of those that is full of sex?"

"And lies," she said, smiling.

"Ooh, sounds interesting."

"Yeah."

They laughed and then Ezekiel pulled out the wheelchair. "Your chariot awaits madam," he said, bowing at the waist.

"Thank you," she said, as he handed her, her robe. She pulled it on while he helped her out of the hospital bed and into the chair.

While Ezekiel wheeled her down the hall he talked to her. "Do you have very many visitors?" he asked.

"You, my dad, Hazel, Jimmy, and Paige, pretty much," she said. "I think Spinner would come but he's still beating himself up. He thinks it's his fault I'm in here."

"But it's not."

"I know, I keep telling him that. It's just—I don't know."

Ezekiel nodded and wheeled her into the gym and helped her with her leg exercises and let her try them on her own.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Rebekah," Craig said, walking over and sitting down next to her in Media Immersion.

"Huh?" Rebekah asked, looking up at him.

He looked at her. "I just said hey," he replied.

"Oh. Hey," she said, smiling.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at her.

"No, I'm fine," she said. He was just like Raul, always concerned about her and that's what she loved about Raul. But did she also love Craig?

"Ok," he replied. He turned and turned on his computer and logged onto the internet and played some games on AddictingGames.com (AUTHOR'S NOTE: My new obsession).

Rebekah turned to her computer and logged on to the internet as well.

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's a short chapter. I couldn't think!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi Terri," Spinner said, looking into the hospital room where Terri was sitting on the bed in her hospital gown under the covers looking at some fashion magazines that Paige had brought her. Her hair in a braid on her shoulder.

"Hi Spin," Terri said, surprised as she looked up from the magazine. "What's up?"

"Um," Spinner looked down at the teddy bear he had bought that was wearing a sweater saying GET WELL SOON, "I bought you something." He walked over and handed it to her and she took it and looked at it.

"Thanks, Spinner," she replied. She touched it's white fur and the knitted sweater. It had some gauze wrapped around its head and she smiled.

"Terri," he said.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"For what? This?" she asked. He didn't say anything. "No, Sweetie, don't be sorry for this. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Spinner said, tears rushing down his face trying to get away from his eyes. "I shouldn't have let him come with us. I should've kicked his ass after the first time he hurt you!" He sat down on the bed and Terri put the teddy bear to the side on the table and reached out and picked up his hand.

"No, Spinner, it's not," she said. She reached up and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her shoulder where he continued to cry. "You didn't know what he was going to do."

"But I knew what he did."

"I know," Terri said, holding him close.

Spinner didn't feel embarrassed that he wasn't being bad ass Spinner Mason, but more like a baby crying like that. Terri didn't even seem to mind that he was crying.

"Sh," she whispered. "Calm down. It's ok. I'm ok."

But Spinner still cried on her and she held onto him. "Sh," she came whispering. "I'm fine now."

He nodded and finally he stopped crying and sat up and wiped his eyes. "I feel stupid."

"For crying?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"She shook her head. "It's ok, Spin."

He nodded again and took a deep breath and swallowed down some more sobs.

"So what's been happening at school?" she asked.

"I thought Paige and Hazel kept you up on that stuff?"

"They do. But I want to hear it from your prospective."

He laughed and went on to tell her about school.

——————————————————————————————————————————

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I need some ideas for characters for a new Degrassi fan fiction. Just e-mail me after filling out this form:

NAME:

AGE:

GRADE:

GENDER:

HAIR COLOR:

EYE COLOR:

DATING STATUS: (If the character is dating someone it has to be a single character-see below-but they can have a crush on any character)

HEIGHT:

STYLE:

HOBBIES:

FRIENDS:

ENEMIES:

FAMILY (I.E. one parent, two parents, grandparents, aunt/uncle, # of siblings and their names):

YOUR NAME/NAME ON FANFICTION.NET: (so you can be credited)

But here are the couples so your character can't be coupled up with one of the following:

Ellie Nash/Sean Cameron

Emma Nelson/Chris Sharpe

Hazel Aden/Jimmy Brooks

Kendra Mason/Toby Isaacs

Liberty van Zandt/JT Yorke

Paige Michalchuk/Spinner Mason

Dylan Michalchuk/Marco del Rossi

Manny Santos-SINGLE

Ashley Kerwin-SINGLE

Terri McGreggor-SINGLE

Craig Manning-SINGLE

p.s. I'm also doing this at the Degrassi official site


	15. Chapter 15

Rebekah watched Craig at the kitchen table huddled over a book. Rebekah went to get something from upstairs.

Rebekah's fantasy world

Raul appeared on the carpeted stairs, Marcella was in her long flowing lavender dress and she looked up at him and wisps of hair fell into her face. "Raul," she said.

"Hello, Marcella," he replied, smiling. He turned and saw Craig sitting in the kitchen. He looked back at Marcella. "Who is he?"

"That's Craig, I can explain—" but she stopped. She couldn't. She didn't know if she was "Marcella Anne-Louise Jalessa Rain Williams" or "Rebekah Baxter", she didn't even know what time period it was.

"Rebekah, I understand," Raul said.

She looked up at him. "Rebekah?" she asked.

"You're real name," he replied, "is Rebekah Elizabeth Williams. Your mother was Marcella Anne-Louise…"

He continued and she joined him, "Jalessa Rain Williams." He nodded. She licked her lips and sat down on the steps. Raul sat next to her.

"Rebekah," Raul replied, lifting her face up to his. She looked into his hazel eyes and blinked back tears. "Your mother died when you were only nine months old."

"Then how do I know her name?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It was an instinct I guess," he replied. "You use to always feel alone so you made me up and Marcella was your name you went by. I guess, you started to believe that I was actually real."

Rebekah looked at him and studied his face as he started to fade. "What are you saying?" she asked. "You are real!"

"I'm not real!" Raul said. He pointed to Craig. "Craig, he's real. Not me."

Rebekah sobbed and Raul touched her face. "Take Craig," he said. "He's real. You'll be a million times happier with him since he can actually touch you." He put his hand on her face and he went through her. "See?"

Rebekah looked at him. "You're real, Raul," she told him.

"I'm not," he said. "You have to understand that. Do you?"

"Do I what?" She turned away.

"Do you understand that I'm not real? That Craig is?"

Rebekah looked back at him and he started to fade some more. "Craig is real," she whispered. "And you're not."

"I love you Rebekah," Raul replied.

"I love you, too," she whispered. Raul leaned in for one last kiss.

back to reality

Rebekah came back to reality so fast that she stumbled backwards and fell down the stairs. Craig jumped up from his chair and ran over to her. "Rebekah! Are you ok?" he asked.

Rebekah looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah," she said. She touched his face. He _was _real. She looked into the same hazel eyes that Raul had. "Craig?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Before another word was spoken, Rebekah leaned in and kissed him. Craig didn't pull back but pulled her closer.

Rebekah pulled back and felt everything Marcella felt looking at Raul. She smiled and Craig blushed. "What was that for?" he asked.

Rebekah shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Helping me see reality from fantasy."

"Huh?" Craig asked.

Craig and Rebekah sat on the steps and she told him everything that had happened to her with Raul and he listened to every word. Without thinking she was crazy.


	16. Chapter 16

Ezekiel walked into Terri's hospital room, the week after her last treatment, Terri was sitting on the bed in street clothes with her father, Hazel, and Paige around her. Spinner and Jimmy had gone down to get some junk food out of the vending machines.

"Guys, this is Ezekiel," Terri said, introducing her friends to him. "He's been helping me with my leg exercises."

"Hi," Paige and Hazel said. They had seen him around Degrassi but they didn't know his name, they also knew he was a brother to the new girl, Rebekah who was the freakiest girl as they came, but Craig still hung out with her and lately they were hanging all over her.

Spinner and Jimmy walked into the room. "Hey guys," Ezekiel said, smiling.

"Hey," Spinner said.

"How do you guys know each other?" Terri asked, curious standing up shakily.

"His sister is dating Craig," Spinner said.

"Really?" Terri looked at Ezekiel who nodded.

"Craig's done a lot to change my sister."

"How?" Spinner asked.

Ezekiel shrugged and helped Terri into a wheelchair. "Hospital policy," he told her when she started to object.

Ezekiel wheeled Terri out of the hospital room and then they all left the hospital together.


	17. chapter 17

Rebekah sat in the living room on the floor debating on which DVD to plug in, while Craig made popcorn in the next room. "Do you want to watch _How to Deal_ or _Freddy vs. Jason_?" Rebekah asked.

Craig walked in with the bowl, the scent of the buttered popcorn filled the room. He took a kernel and popped it into his mouth and sat down. "Mandy Moore or the battle between two guys that put 'horror' in horror movies?"

"How about great novels vs. great killers?" Rebekah asked, looking at him.

"Fine, we'll watch _How to Deal_ first and then _Freddy vs. Jason_," he said.

"Alright," she said, she plugged in the DVD and then jumped up onto the couch next to Craig and laid her head over on his shoulder and took some popcorn and put it in her mouth.

"Are we too late?" Ezekiel asked, walking in with his arm around Terri.

"Actually, you're just in time," Rebekah said. She and Craig made room on the large couch for Ezekiel and Terri to sit.

Ezekiel reached over to take some popcorn but Rebekah grabbed his arm. "Get your own, Zeke," she teased.

"I feel very loved!" Ezekiel exclaimed. But got up and popped a bag of popcorn while Rebekah paused the movie.

"Rebekah!" Dr. Baxter exclaimed.

"In the living room!" Rebekah called. Dr. Baxter walked in with a manila envelope.

"What's that?" Ezekiel asked, walking back in with the popcorn.

"Something for Rebekah," Dr. Baxter said, handing Rebekah the envelope.

"Open it up," Terri said.

Rebekah nodded and opened it up and out fell a couple of pictures and a birth certificate. She picked up a picture of a pretty woman. "It's my mom," she said, looking at the name on the back. "Marcelle Anne-Louise Jalessa Rain Williams."

Ezekiel and Dr. Baxter exchanged glances.

"And this must be your dad," Craig said, picking up another photograph and handing it to her. His name wasn't on the back.

Rebekah looked at the birth certificate and stopped. "His name's Raul."

Goose bumps traveled up Rebekah's arms and she stared at the pictures. Her parents, two people she had never met, but knew their names. Craig reached over and picked up her hands and leaned over. "You really are a freak girl aren't you?" he asked, teasing. She smiled and nodded.

"I guess I am," she said, looking back at him and smiling. She looked back at the pictures and touched their faces and smiled. _I am the daughter of Marcella Anne-Louise Jalessa Rain Williams and Raul Williams,_ she thought. She put the pictures back in the envelope and then leaned back against Craig and started the movie.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hate to break it to you, but the end!


End file.
